The present embodiments relate to an x-ray device including a C-arm rotatably mounted on a robotic arm.
X-ray devices include a C-arm that is rotatably arranged on an upright stand on the floor by a swivel guide about a conventionally horizontal axis. In the swivel guide, the C-arm is rotatable about an isocenter along the curved swivel guide. A light C-arm is used in order to achieve as effective a dynamic as possible, especially when the C-arm is moved along the swivel guide at considerable speed. For example, an angiography x-ray device may include a C-arm that is moved along the swivel guide at considerable speed. As a result, C-arms made of extruded profiles that have an essentially rectangular hollow profile cross-section are normally used.
The C-arm may be arranged on a robotic arm. Instead of a floor stand with the swivel guide, which are needed for the necessary degrees of movement, the C-arm may be arranged on an industrial robot with a robotic arm and a corresponding control device. The degrees of freedom are ensured by the six movement axes of the robot, in conjunction with a rotating support of the C-arm on the robotic arm. The C-arm is supported in such cases to allow direct rotation on the robotic arm. The electronic components used to operate the radiation source and radiation detector are arranged externally to the robotic arm and/or moved along with the robotic arm. Unlike with the embodiment with a floor stand having a swivel guide, where these electronic components are integrated on the stand side, a corresponding receiving space is not provided on the robotic arm. This results in correspondingly complex constructions.